Hitherto, when a wire connection plate is fixed in a rotating electrical machine, as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1, grooves are formed in a wire connection plate holder, and a busbar is inserted into each of the grooves. Then, the busbar is fixed in a radial direction, to thereby fix the wire connection plate. Alternatively, the wire connection plate holder and an insulating member for ensuring insulation between a coil and a stator core are fitted onto each other, to thereby fix the wire connection plate.